


Not-So-Secret Santa

by Maixion



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maixion/pseuds/Maixion
Summary: The Zestiria and Berseria crew start a Secret Santa event and Mikleo doesn’t quite get the “secret” part.Based on an actual Discord chat mishap, a gift for my buddy Edna. Merry Christmas my child ;D





	Not-So-Secret Santa

“You’ve gotta be frickin’ kidding me.”  
Mikleo felt the small slip of paper crinkle under his own grip, the name written on it distorted by the movement. He was, well, less than happy with the name he drew as his Secret Santa giftee.

It was a tradition amongst the friend group to do a Secret Santa event every year, so once November rolled around again, nearly everyone seemed to be buzzing with excitement. Sorey smiled wide and brilliant (more than usual, and Mikleo was a little shy to admit that it did a number on his poor heart). Rose was, in no way, ashamed of herself every time she brought up the ‘incident’ of last year. Zaveid had been assigned to get a gift for Dezel, and by the time Christmas Eve came around, he had completely forgotten to get a gift, so he pulled out the first thing he could find and rushed to hand it to Dezel. 

It took Zaveid a solid 5 seconds to realize he had handed Dezel a pair of sunglasses. Rose made sure Zaveid never lived that down, that’s for sure.

This year, the group had even decided to invite Velvet and her friends to the group Secret Santa as well, but they were running a bit late. Mikleo recalled Velvet mentioning something about her friend… What was his name again…? Who, for whatever reason, threatened to fight a little kid? Apparently the kid “had it coming,” but somehow, Mikleo quite doubted that.

That, however, was the least of Mikleo’s worries. To start off the Secret Santa assignments, Lailah had handed him Dezel’s hat filled with names to draw, and once Mikleo managed to pick out a single slip, he realized with horror that he managed to pick the one person he absolutely did NOT want to get a gift for-

“You’re making that face again, Meebo. Did mommy Lailah finally tell you Santa isn’t real?”

Mikleo looked up and scowled at her.

-Edna.

“Ha ha, Edna,” he layered on as much sarcasm as he could. “That’s pretty rich coming from someone who looks and dresses like a child.”

“And yet I actually act like an adult. Better watch that mouth boy, you don’t want to be put in time out for Christmas.” The cat-like sneer on Edna’s face only grew, and Mikleo tried hard to not let his growing anxiety show. She may look like she could pass for a 13 year old girl, but her harsh jabs could fell even kings. “But enough about that, I was just curious about who you drew for Secr-“

“Not telling,” Mikleo replied bluntly. Yeah right, she’d be the last person he would tell, no matter who he got as a giftee. Letting Edna near any secret of his would ensure that everyone in the party would know every detail of his entire life story within the hour.

Her eyes grew soft, almost innocent and doe-like. Shit, this was never good! “What a shame, I thought we were friends…” Her arm came to rest on Mikleo’s shoulder, and he would have pulled away if not for the fact that she was gradually resting more and more of her weight onto him. Gods forbid he let her fall and risk her getting hurt, since she would surely make Mikleo’s life a living hell for all of eternity.

“Whoever you got,” Edna continued on, examining the umbrella in her right hand, “You don’t seem that happy about it. You grumpy because you didn’t get your little boyfriend? Or did you get Zaveid again this year?”

“Ugh, that’d be a nightmare-“ Oh gods, shit, no-

“Huh, not Zaveid then?” Edna smiled devilishly. Dammit, he should really think before he opens his stupid mouth! “I wonder who else could get little Meebo’s panties in a bunch this much?”

Mikleo could feel sweat running along his jaw. Lailah seemed to have taken notice of his inner turmoil and shot him a worried and sympathetic look. Oh, thank Maotelus for her kindness.

There was no way Edna didn’t know who he drew by now, but… No, he had to find a way to steer her away from that thought. “What about your giftee, Edna?” He nudged her arm off, but she still had that smug grin on her face. “You seem even more annoying than usual, and that must mean you got someone good.”

Before he could even blink, Edna swung her umbrella around and pinned Mikleo’s nose right underneath it. “Ah ah ah,” she tutted, “Don’t go getting yourself on the naughty list now. But since you’re acting so cocky, go ahead. Who, exactly, did you think I got?”

Busted.

Mikleo couldn’t risk giving an answer, because if he got it wrong, Edna would only tease him worse.

“...That’s what I thought, boy.” Edna giggles, a horrible sound to Mikleo’s poor ears. “This event is looking to be more fun than I thought, since you’re so, so easy to rile up.”

Mikleo clenches his fist and snaps. “UGH, would you STOP already?! It’s bad enough already that I have to get YOU a gift, but y-“

Edna freezes. So does Mikleo.

...oh.

...OH SHIT!!!

“Mikleoooooo!” Sorey pouted, “We’re supposed to keep our Secret Santa buddies a secret!”

It wasn’t until that moment that he realized everyone else had also turned to stare right at him and Edna. Lailah and Alisha covered their mouths, likely trying not to laugh and let Mikleo keep his dignity. Zaveid and Rose seemed to be failing at that, however, considering how much Rose’s shoulders were shaking after she turned her back to him, and Zaveid looked to be nearly in tears. Mikleo imagined that if he could see Dezel’s eyes, they’d probably be piercing his very soul.

Mikleo facepalmed. “Don’t you think I know that?”

Edna turned to walk towards the rest of the group, satisfied after getting what she wanted. “You better get started on that present for me, Meebo. I’m a lady with very expensive taste.”

“Nope, whatever you’re thinking, it’s not happening!”

“But Meebo, it’s the ‘Season for Giving,’ isn’t it?”

“Then why don’t you GIVE me a BREAK?!”

—————

An hour later, Mikleo is tucked under Sorey’s arm, still pouting over his own slip-up. Sorey pats him on the back with a sympathetic “Don’t worry Mikleo, just… Don’t do that again next year.”

Unfortunately, no matter how many years pass, nobody lets him forget it. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Berseria crew, coming in 2 hours late with Starbucks: “What did we miss?”
> 
> Thanks for reading, this was fun to write! I want to try and make a short comic with a scene from this, but it’ll have to come later. I’ve been too sick to do much lately :/
> 
> Again, happy holidays to Edna, the rest of the discord fam, and anyone else reading this <333


End file.
